Curiousity Killed the Frog
by pastlessness
Summary: Ever been really really curious. Well sometimes curiosity can kill. What happens when Fran is curious about the color of Bel's eyes. will he be killed- or will something much more 'exciting' happen? What's in store for our very curious froggy? Has Lemony goodness- B26! Yaoi- boyxboy! :3


**Hey guys sorry i haven't written anything in a while- if anyone even... cares. Anyway i got a great idea for this story and decided to write it! hope you like it. Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors! :3**

**This is yaoi, lemony goodness, smut and total B26- so no likey no read! -_-  
**

**thinking-** _italic _**  
**

**disclaimer- i do not own anything khr, if i did it would so be B26 and 1827! :3 ~ ENJOY!**

* * *

**(Fran pov)  
**

I'm sitting here right now in Bel's bed, wearing absolutely nothing-stark naked, oh and dare I forget to mention, Bel is also naked in the bed with me. I can't help but think how this situation came about, maybe it had started yesterday when I couldn't stop think about the stupid fake prince's eyes. Okay so I was unnecessarily curious about what color they would be. Why did I want to know, I had absolutely no idea! But I was determined anyway. You know the saying 'curiosity killed the cat…' well I think I was a very curious…frog.

*FLASHBACK*

It all started when we were discussing, or more like the gay lord was discussing, my green colored eyes. Why was he making such a fuss about my eyes I had no clue but I really didn't want to know, that meant I had to actually know Lussuria and good luck with that, I would be scared for my innocence, which yes I still have.

I looked over to where the fake prince sat on the couch flipping channels; his blonde locks covering his eyes which everyone thought were glued to the TV. I was part of the 'everyone' so I was slightly surprised when the stupid fake prince spoke.

"What are you staring at froggy?" He asked "Ushishishi"

I just then realized I had in fact been staring at him, to my shame. "Nothing stupid fake prince senpai." I droned out.

"Ushishishi, If it's nothing then why are you blushing?" he gave me one of his manic smiles."And the prince is not fake." I then noticed he was right and I was blushing. I quickly put my emotionless mask back in place before I gave him an emotionless scowl- if that's even possible.

I stood up and left the room just to annoy the fake prince who, like all fake royalty, hates being ignored. As I rounded the corner into the hall I felt three knives embed themselves into my back and a creepy ushishishi filled my ears. I sighed but continued on walking while trying to reach back and pluck the knives from my back. All the while for some reason I couldn't get the thought of Bel's eyes out of my head. _What color are they? There probably crazy and scary eyes. But then again they could be kind and gentle eyes…WAIT. Why do I care what his eyes look like I just want to know what color they are and nothing more. That's all, I swear. Really. _Hmm, every get the feeling you're trying to convince yourself of something and yet it's not working? _Oh well, I have some Ideas I could use to get a peak of Bel's eyes._

* * *

I knew for a fact that Bel took a shower at exactly 10 am on Saturdays, why I knew this is a totally different story. I assumed he washed his hair and so not to risk getting soap in his eyes he would in turn move his hair from his eyes, I would get him then. Bel senpai and I shared a conjoined bathroom so it was easy to sneak into the bathroom because the genius killer never thought to lock my door leading into the bathroom. But you see even though I had come up with this genius plan I forgot one factor, if Bel was taking a shower that meant he would be naked.

I snuck into the steam filled bathroom and tiptoed over to the tub; I stood there quietly and waited. Since the steam was too thick to see, I was going to wait till he came out of the shower and then ambush him.

Suddenly I heard a squeak as Bel turned off the water and a splashing sound as he went to get out of the tub. When I heard his feet pad along the tiled floor I stepped forward to catch him, but as I took my first step I slipped and was heading into the floor. Suddenly I was on something soft and warm and… wet. I looked up and saw a mass of blonde hair. Bel had caught me.

How he knew I was there was a mystery but he probably knew I was here when I first walked into the room, he is a trained assassin after all. I looked at him and was disappointed to find that he in fact did have his bangs covering his eyes, but then I was thoroughly embarrassed to find out that he had nothing covering his lower extremities. I blushed a cherry red color and scrambled off of him, bolting for the door. I tried to yank it open, only to find it useless as two knives had found their way into the wood, keeping the door shut tight.

I turned around to see Bel had finally put a towel around himself, covering anything valuable. Seeing this I loosed my tensing shoulders a bit, only to tense them again as Bel started making his way towards me. I turned my head away as he stood in front of me- oh and did I mention he was practically naked! I felt a strong yet boney hand grab my chin and force my head to face its owner. I looked at Bel face to face and I could feel my face forming an even darker blush- if that was even possible.

"Ushishishi. Why is the little froggy sneaking into the prices shower?" he asked as his normal Cheshire grin formed its way onto his mouth. "Did you want to look at the prince's royal body that badly?"

"NO!" I couldn't help but shout before I could stop myself. "I wanted to look at your eyes" I nearly screamed at him. Why was I compelled to tell him the truth I will never know.

He looked startled at first to hear my absurd confession but soon enough his manic of all manic smiles formed back onto his face. "Ushishishi, is that all? I will let you see my eyes, for a price that is."

"What is it?" I asked unsurely. I was totally skeptic about it but for some reason I felt compelled to listen to him.

He laughed again and leaned in close to me so his mouth was right next to my ear, and he whispered in a husky voice. "Come to my room tonight after everyone is asleep." I felt a shiver run down my spine at that and I was sure that the blush on my face was now permanent. At that he moved away from me and left to his own room. I slowly sank to the floor, red with embarrassment from head to toe.

* * *

It was well past midnight and I was pacing back and forth in front of the fake princes door. On my 18th pace I heard a door creek. It took me a minute to realize that the creaking door happened to be the door I was pacing in front of. I looked at the door and was met with darkness. Curiosity took over me and I stuck my head into the room, I really don't think that was such a good idea.

"Bel senpai? Bel senpai are you awake?" I whispered into the dark room. I waited for a few seconds – I know impatient right- before I tip toed into the room. Half way in I stilled to wait for my vision to get used to the dark. When I could make out shapes I moved forward till I was standing next to the bed. In the pile of fluffy blankets I couldn't make out the shape of the fake prince. I leaned over the bed further to look when I was grabbed by the neck and pulled down onto the bed.

After several minutes of confusing struggling I found myself pinned under a fake blood thirst prince. I looked up at him panting, slightly exhausted from the struggle. He was looking- or I assumed he was looking- down at me with his best and widest Cheshire grin spread across his face.

"Ushishishi, so you came froggy, what took you so long?" I tried to sit up from underneath him but held my hands above my head and dug his knees into my sides so I couldn't move, let alone escape. I looked up at him a little bit of panic working into my eyes. He leaned down so his lips were near to nothing away from mine. "So did you really want to see my eyes that badly?" his husky voice coming back into play.

I gulped and nodded my head slowly but surely. He sighed, still close to my face, and I could almost taste the strawberries from his breath. He backed off a bit and looked down at me. "Well then, I will lead, you follow"

He moved back down and swiftly caught my lips in an unsuspected kiss. I was so stunned at first I didn't even move but I was soon brought out of my trance when a tongue swept across my lips. I quickly opened my mouth letting the slick muscle in. Bel's tongue swept across every nook and cranny inside my mouth as if memorizing it; soon enough he started to get my tongue into the action. He lead my tongue into a dance I didn't know the moves to, but I quickly started to learn. The kiss quickly turned sloppy as air was becoming an increasingly needed thing.

He pulled back, a line of saliva still connecting out mouths, I panted softly from underneath him, a dark blush on my cheeks. He gave me another smirk and leaned back down, this time his mouth connected with my neck. He sucked and kissed my neck forming dark bruises.

"What are yo- aahh" I groaned. He started to kiss up my neck and met with my lips again. He ravished my mouth hard, I tried but couldn't keep up and just let him totally dominated me. "Haaah.. nnnh.. aaah"

Bel pulled back and moved back so he was sitting between my legs, he moved his hand down ward and lifted the hem of my shirt, slowly lifting it over my head, while kissing up my stomach. He momentarily let go of my hands to toss my shirt before he grabbed them with one hand again. He kept kissing up my stomach till he reached my nipples. He took one into his mouth and licked it, using his free hand to twist my other nipple. "AAAH, Be-Bel senpaaaii" I was embarrassed by the sounds coming out of my mouth but at the moment it was the last thing on my mind. He let go of my nipple and moved down to my pajama bottoms. He pulled them off and at the same time pulled off my boxers. My growing erection was sprung free.

"Ushishishi, excited, aren't we?" Bel snickered. He reached down and grabbed my member. "AAH.. nngh" I couldn't help but moan out. He started pumping my slowly, with a cold hand that made me shiver."Naah.. haaah.. aah"

He moved his hand from my wrist and pinched my nipples, rubbing them harshly. He leaned down again and stole another breath taking kiss from me. He ravished my mouth till it took all I could not to come right then. It was almost like Bel could read my thoughts because he suddenly squeezed the base of my cock to keep me from releasing. "Ah, ah froggy. Not yet." He chuckled.

He raised his hand from my nipples and put two fingers to my bottom lip. "Suck." He commanded, and then my curiosity took over again, (since you know I'm still innocent). I gave him a skeptic look and asked "Why?"

"Because if you don't it will hurt." He said, agitation clear in his voice.

"What will-" Before I could finish my question he stuffed his fingers into my mouth with a growl.

"Suck" he said again. Without any argument I started to suck on his fingers, making sure to cover them with as much saliva as I could. Soon enough Bel pulled his fingers from my mouth with a pop and moved the downwards. When he reached my hole, he circled them slowly before he stuck his first finger in. "Ngh.. haah" I gasped in pain at the uncomfortable feeling I was getting.

Ignoring my discomfort Bel slowly started to thrust his finger In and out of my tight hole. I was almost going to tell Bel to stop, that I didn't like the pain, but all those thoughts quickly fled out the window when a warm, wet mouth encased my erection. "AAAHH.. BEL-BEL SENPAAAIII" He sucked hard on my erection and licked up and down its length before taking it in whole.

"Aaaah.. naah" Once I was fully sheathed inside his mouth he swallowed and dipped his tongue inside the slit.

"Naaahh.. aah.. haaah.. Be-Bel" I was so much of a writhing and panting mess I didn't even notice Bel had slipped in two more fingers into my entrance. He moved his mouth and fingers in sync; suck, in and out, lick, in and out, and repeat. I was almost sent over the edge more than once only to be restricted when Bel grabbed the base of my cock till the feeling passed.

I suddenly arched my back high in ecstasy, a loud moan falling from my mouth, when Bel hit a particular buddle of nerves. "Found it" he said, I could practically hear him smirk. He worked against my prostate and sucked hard on my erection till I was again ready to release. Bel stopped my release yet again and then moved away from my, taking his fingers out and standing up from the bed. I was panicked for a second thinking he would just leave me like this until I hear him remove his clothes.

Bel came back into view, this time without clothes. He moved my legs further apart and sat back between them. He aligned himself with my entrance then looked up at me, he leaned forward and kissed my forehead, then said "It will hurt at first but I'll go slow. Just relax." At that he pushed into me. "AAAAAHHHH" I screamed out at the burning sensation, shutting my eyes tight, gripping anything I could find- which were the sheets and the lone pillow on the bed.

"Just relax froggy" Bel cooed. He stilled there and waited till I gave him the okay. After a few minutes of trying to relax I was starting to get used to the feeling of him inside me. When the burning sensation was almost gone I looked back up at Bel, small tear's falling from my eyes. He reached up and licked my tears away before pulling me into a chaste kiss. "Are you okay?" he asked, amazingly, with worry in his voice.

"Y-yeah," I said in a shaky voice. "Y-you can m-move now."

He gave a small kiss on my nose before he pulled almost completely out, then thrust back in slowly. "Aaah.. nah" he continued , slowly building up speed. He started to stroke my erection in time with my thrust. He started to go deeper as he thrusted harder, moving in different directions, looking for something.

"NAAAH BEL SE-SENPAAAIII" he hit my prostate dead on. He angled his thrust so he hit my prostate with every thrust. "Aaah.. naaah.. haah.. fas..fast..err"

Bel complied with ease, thrusting faster and harder and deeper into me, till I was a moaning, writhing mess. When I felt like I was on the brink I heard Bel call out to me. "Fran, Look at me." I opened my eyes, which I hadn't realized I had closed, and looked at Bel. What I saw was breath taking, Bel lifted his bangs and revealed stunning violet colored eyes. The beauty of them, mixed with the ecstasy I was feeling was all too much for me as I reached my climax. "AAAAAAAHHH, BELPHEGORRRR" I screamed out.

I clenched my muscles around Bel and I could feel him climaxing also, his hot seed filling me. "Ngh, Fr-Fran"

I was so tired and sticky and sore, but at that moment I was more thinking about why Bel did what he did. I looked up at him as he pulled out of me, balancing on his elbows over me. He looked down at me, his violet eyes still visible. "Wh… why…Bel senpai… why?" I asked, still breathless.

"Why? Why would a prince sleep with a peasant froggy like you?" he chuckled slightly before he leaned down and place a small kiss on the tip of my nose. "Because froggy. I... I love you." I looked at him bewildered and was about to say something when he continued. "I love your expressions- but I also love your expressionless face. I love your beautiful un-monotone voice- but I also love your monotone voice. I love the way you show your pain- but I also love the way you cover it up. I love the color of your eyes and hair and skin. I love everything about you Fran"

I looked at him shocked almost speechless before I said the only thing I could at the moment, the only thing I knew would get my feelings across. "I love you too senpai" I said giving him a sheepish smile. He looked at me shocked for a moment before he gave me a smile, not a smirk but a true smile. He leaned back down and placed another chaste kiss on my lips, moving down to my ear.

He blew on my ear the huskily said "Wanna go another round?" he pulled away to look at me. I smirked at him and then pulled him in for a lustful kiss. The night continued on in the same way until the sun started to rise.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

I yawn quietly as my flashback ended, that explains the soreness. I felt another blush forming on my face- as if I hadn't blushed enough in the first place. I looked down at the peaceful, sleeping price beside me, _did he really say he loved me?_ _Just think this all started with his eye color. That reminds me of a that saying-'curiosity killed the cat-but satisfaction brought it back'. Boy is that true. _I smirked to myself, thinking how lucky I was- the fake prince that I had just realized I loved, loves me back.

I felt an arm grab me around my waist and pull me back down into the covers. "Ushishishi, what are you smirking about, ne froggy?" he asked, his regular Cheshire grin back on his face. I looked over at him and gave him a short and sweet kiss, "Nothing senpai" I said yawning.

"Good, then go back to sleep Fran." He said before he pulled me against him, so my back was against his stomach. Soon enough we both drifted off to sleep, till we were woken a few hours later by the fierce yelling of Squalo. Just another day at the Varia house.

"Froggy, common it's time for breakfast." Bel said as he gave me a kiss on the nose before walking out of the room to the kitchen. Yeah, just a normal day at the Varia house, almost.

* * *

**Okay so i hope you liked it, again sorry for any grammar and spelling errors. Oh and sorry it was a bit cheesy and rushed. ANYWAY thankyou for reading- dont forget to COMMENT! :3 byebye nya~**


End file.
